Harry Potter and the Homecoming (TRADUCTION)
by Sihssy
Summary: Harry Potter à été élevé dans un orphelinat. Un jour, le directeur vient le voir et l'introduit au monde de la sorcellerie. Comment réagira Harry et que fera-t-il? Serpentard!Harry, Dark!Harry, a la limite du bashing. TRADUCTION
1. Prologue

**Note auteur original**

 _Note traductrice_

 **Note auteur: Je ne possède pas les droit d'Harry Potter que ce soit son monde, ses créatures, ses personnages, ses sort ou tout autre chose créer par J.K. Rowling et Warner Brothers.**

 **Je planifie de mettre un chapitre par semaine mais cela dépend de ma vie privée. Cela pourrait parfois retardé la publication.**

 **Cette fanfiction ainsi que ses suites contiennent des mentions d'abus d'enfants (Sexuel, Physique, émotionnel) et parfois plus que des mentions. Des mentions de torture, de meurtre, de violence émotionnel, physique et verbal seront aussi présentes. J'essayerais de mettre une mention dans les chapitre les plus visés.**

 **Il n'y aura pas de bashing à proprement parlé. Je veux dire par là que Dumbledore ne sera pas un vieux fou manipulateur essayant de faire d'Harry sa meilleur arme ou d'Hermione convaincue d'être la meilleure. La plupart du temp, l'histoire est écrite du point de vue d'Harry.**

 **Un mot sur les pairings: Au moment de l'écriture, le pairing principal n'est pas décider. Je sais qui je voudrais que ce soit mais j'ai des doutes. Harry ne sera donc peut-être pas mis en couple mais certains couples secondaires seront fait. Peut importe ma décision sur les couples, ce ne sera pas un HP/LV ou un HP/TEJ, si c'est ce que vous rechercher, cette fanfiction n'est pas pour vous.**

' _Pensées des personnages'_

 _$Fourchelangue$_

 **Laissez une review!**

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**

 _Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, ceci est une traduction. Tous les droits sont réservé à J.K.R. et WARNER B. La fanfiction appartient en totalité à son auteur BolshevikMuppet99._

 _Cette fanfiction est complète donc je publierais un chapitre par semaine ^^ Ou peut-être même plus._

 _Bien sur, j'ai l'accord de l'auteur pour faire cette traduction^^_

 _Place à la lecture,_

 _ENJOY!_

 _P.S.: Merci à l'auteur original de me laisser traduire sa fanfiction._

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

C'est un mercredi matin que les habitants du 4 Privet Drive se réveillèrent à cause d'un cris perçant. Ce cris provenait de la silhouette en forme de bâton de Pétunia Dursley. Elle se tenait là, debout avec un peignoir, les yeux baissé sur ce qui ressemblait à un bébé dans un panier! Sentant peut-être le regard indiscret des voisin, Pétunia se dépêcha à ramener le panier à l'intérieur.

Sans que le reste de Privet Drive ne le sache, ce bébé était sûrement le bébé d'un an le plus célèbre. Cependant, même si le nom du bébé leur était donné, les habitants resteraient complètement indifférent de qui il était vraiment. Les noms de James et Lily Potter sont complètement inconnu pour eux et ça restera comme ça.

A l'intérieur de la maison parfaitement rangée et propre, un débat se déroulait. Le sujet de ce même débat pleurait alors que son cousin grassouillet le frappait et le poussait.

"Pétunia, je m'en fou de ce que dit la lettre. Je refuse d'avoir l'un d'entre eux dans ma maison! Et si…"

"Vernon, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas de lui non plus ici, mais nous risquons d'être en danger si nous ne le gardons pas"

"NOUS SOMMES EN DANGER SI ON LE GARDE!"

"Chuuuut! Nous ne voulons pas effrayer Dudlynouchet"

"Pense à quoi ce sera si nous gardons le monstre, pense à comment cela pourrait effrayer Dudley, Pét."

Pétunia soupira. Elle ressentait une grand douleur et de la rage. Sa soeur, sa chère petite Lily était morte. Maintenant elle, avec son mari normal et son adorable fils normal et sa belle vie normal serait scellé avec le fils anormal de sa soeur.

Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Comment pouvaient-ils attendre cela d'elle? Vernon avait raison, ce serait terrible pour Duddy d'être avec lui.

"Que pouvons-nous faire de lui, Vernon?"

"Nous l'emmènerons dans un orphelinat, laissons-les prendre soin de lui. ".

"Mais chéri, et si il revient?"

"Nous allons faire face à cela alors."

C'est sur cela que les Dursley et Harry Potter partirent du 4 Privet Drive. A 800* kilomètre de là, un étrange objet métallique se mit à vrombire et a lâcher un panache de fumée dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. En moins de 24 heures après leur placement, les barrières de sang du 4 Privet Drive étaient tombées.

* * *

On était le lendemains de cet événement. Les Dursley avaient repris le cours normal de leur vie et avaient décidé d'oublier le désagrément précédant. Leur journée s'était passé normalement. Vernon avait passé son temps à crier sur ses sous-fifres. Pétunia à arroser ses bégonia tout en espionnant discrètement leur voisin du numéro 10. Elle était sûr que Monsieur Peterson buvait, elle devait juste continuer à rassembler les preuves suffisantes!

Dudley, aussi; à passer une merveilleuse journée. Il avait réussi à frapper dans toutes les balles de tennis de madame Figgs et à fait une crise jusqu'à Pétunia ne lui donne une troisième sucette. La journée était excellente jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un inattendu visiteur.

Il était environ 7 heure quand la sonnette retentit.

"Chéri, répond s'il te plaît, je suis en train de laver Dudley" cria Pétunia de l'étage.

Mettant son journal sur la coté, Vernon cria à sa femme qu'il y allait en se débattant pour sortir du fauteuil, son visage rouge à cause . de l'effort. Quand il ouvrit la porte, son cerveau prit quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qui se tenait devant lui. Il restait immobile, les yeux écarquillé.

"Bonsoir" dit gaiement Albus Dumbledore."De part votre expression, j'en déduis que je n'était pas attendu.

De l'étage au dessus, des bruit de gazouillement et une voix émergea. "Vernon? Qui est-ce?" Vernon n'arrivait pas à répondre.

"-Faisons comme si vous m'aviez invité, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes et ensuite je m'en irais"

Vernon ne put rien répondre que l'homme rentrait. Vernon mit plusieurs minutes à se reprendre et à suivre l'homme. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et suivit l'homme.

"Pétunia" parla-t-il d'une manière étrangement aiguë "viens ici"

"Juste une minute chéri, je dois…"

"Maintenant!" Il semblait enfin avoir reprit son calme, sa voix était revenue à son état normal.

Pétunia se dépêcha à descendre, inquiète de ce qui avait mit son mari dans un tel état. Ses inquiétudes furent misent en pause quand elle vit l'homme qui se tenait la. Celui-ci était grand, il était vêtu d'une robe bleu en velour et des motif de demi-lune étaient dessinés dessus. Il avait aussi une très longue barbe blanche.

"-Par l'enfer, qui êtes-vous et que faites vous chez moi?!" Vernon essayait d'être menaçant mais son inquiétudes transforma sa voix en une sorte de grincement.

"-Je m'excuse pour mon impolitesse. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard." Pétunia et Vernon se lancèrent un regard alors que l'homme continuait.

"Nous avons déjà parlé ensemble Pétunia"

Vernon sembla choqué. "Pét?Quoi?"

"Assez parler du bon vieux temps, je suis ici parce qu'apparemment Harry ne l'est pas"

Sur ces paroles, Vernon et Pétunia se regardèrent encore une fois. Pétunia pâli à vue d'oeil et Vernon semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre en colère.

"Bien sûr, nous ne l'avons pas demandé, nous ne le voulions pas et nous n'avions aucun désir…"

"Où l'avez-vous amener?" Albus semblait calme malgré l'explosion de l'homme. Cependant, une bon observateur aurait put remarquer la disparition du scintillement dans les yeux de l'homme.

"Il est dans un orphelinat de Londres. Là où vous auriez dû l'amener en premier lieu."

"Avez-vous lu la lettre?" Albus coupa l'homme devant lui.

"Bien sur que nous l'avons lue mais cela ne veut pas dire…"

"Alors vous devriez être conscient que de nombreux partisans de l'homme ayant tué votre soeur et votre beaux-fère sont toujours en liberté et que ceux-ci pourrait en avoir à la famille d'Harry" Un silence pesant prit place dans la maison. "Vous savez aussi que la présence de votre neveux gardait érigée les barrière qui vous protégeait des attaques magiques."

"Ecoutez, c'est surtout sa présence à elle seule qui nous mettaient en danger!"

"Le faite d'être la seule famille qui lui reste vous est égal?"

"C'est l'un d'entre vous!" La voix aiguë de Pétunia coupa le directeur."C'est un monstre! Il ne peut pas rester avec nous! Il risque de répandre sa monstruosité dans notre foyer! Si il doit vraiment être avec des gens normaux, au moins il ne ramènera pas sa monstruosité ici!"

Albus se pinça le nez, plus fatigué que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. "Très bien, on ne vous dérangera plus dans ce cas"

Il se retourna pour partir. Pétunia respira difficilement et Vernon semblait surpris par les événements. Avant de sortir Albus se retourna une dernière fois vers les Dursley. "Si jamais, et j'espère que ce soit un si, un de ceux qui méprise votre existence essayent de vous faire du mal, je m'opposerai de toutes mes forces. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour votre neveux"

* * *

"Minerva" elle se demanda si c'était bien la voix d'Abus. Elle l'avait connu pendant de nombreuse année, à travers la guerre comme la paix mais sa voix ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vaincue.

"Minerva, s'il te plaît, rassemble quelques membres de l'Ordre"

Là, elle commençait à paniquer.

"Que se passe-t-il Albus? Ce n'est pas au propos de _lui_?"

"Non, non, désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Harry Potter à été placé dans un orphelinat moldus et je voudrais que celui-ci soit surveiller. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que les choses se calme."

Sa première pensée fut de dire au directeur qu'elle avait raison. Il ne fallait pas confié le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu à des personnes aussi horrible que les Dursley. Elle se retient.

"Bien sur Albus, quel est le nom de l'orphelinat?"

* * *

 _*Bon, dans la version original, c'est 500 Miles et avec un site de conversion, on me donne 804,672 kilomètre, j'ai donc arrondi._

 _Voilà le premier chapitre._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, je transmettrait à l'auteur original._

 _Sihssy._


	2. Chapitre 1

_**CHAP 1: Une réunion**_

 **Je ne possède pas les droits de Harry Potter!**

 **Laissez une review,**

 **Merci d'avoir lu**

 _Alors, voilà le chapitre suivant de Harry Potter and the Homecoming. Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J. ou BolshevikMuppet99!_

 _Laissez une review,_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait longtemps détesté les orphelinats moldus. N'importe quel orphelinat était mauvais, (même si le monde sorcier britannique n'avait aucun orphelinat fonctionnel), mais depuis que Tom Riddle alias Voldemort, était sortit d'un orphelinat et que c'était surement ce fait qui l'avait mal tourner, Albus n'aimait pas les orphelinat. Par conséquent, c'était une tâche qu'il déléguait habituellement.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, ce ne serait pas une option, peu importe à quel point Hagrid était enthousiaste. Il était habillé de sa plus belle tenue moldue, bien qu'il recevait toujours des regards circonspect.

' _C'est peut-être la barbe'_ pensa -t- il à lui-même ' _Ce n'est plus à la mode chez les moldu apparemment'_.

Arrivé à destination, il frissonna, ce genre de bâtiments semblaient toujours dégager la laideur et la douleur. Le bâtiment était trapu, gris-brique, entouré d'herbes mortes et d'arbres desséchés. Il n'inspirait pas vraiment le pouvoir.

' _Au moins, Harry semble avoir de très bon résultats pour l'instant à l'école, et aucun problème sérieux n'a été signalé_ '

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment, une pensée troublante lui murmura sournoisement:

' _Ils ont peut-être été trop effrayés pour signaler quoi que ce soit_.'

Il rejeta immédiatement cette pensée dans le fond de son esprit et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Immédiatement, il fut accueilli par la vue de deux jeunes enfants vêtus de blouses brunâtres qui riaient et gloussaient alors qu'une femme à l'air fatiguée et dépasée entrait dans la pièce.

"Excusez-moi, je cherche une Mme Spruce?"

La fille gémit à ses paroles pendant une seconde, avant de secouer la tête et de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe. Sa réponse sortit dans un souffle, comme si elle était trop fatiguée

"Son bureau est là par là monsieur. Avez-vous vu deux jeunes passer par ici?"

"Ils ont continué tout droit et merci."

Albus suivit la direction indiquée, il s'est dirigé vers les bureaux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" répondit la matrones au coup à la porte de son bureau.

' _Charmant, ça va bien se passer_ ' pensa-t-il ' _C'est bizarre, je suis d'habitude beaucoup moins cynique, doit être cet horrible endroit_ '

Mettant ses pensées en sourdine, il entra dans le bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Mme Spruce, une femme à l'air sévère et strict, ne leva même pas les yeux alors qu'il entrait

"Evelyn, j'ai tellement de choses à faire en ce moment, il suffit de déposer les fichiers et de vérifier que Robert ...".

"Je suis désolé pour l'interruption, mais je ne suis pas Evelyn" La femme a enfin levé les yeux et prit un air confus. Avant même qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de parler, Albus continua:

"Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore, je dirige une école en Ecosse, je suis ici pour vous parler d'Harry Potter?"

À présent, elle avait retrouvé son sang-froid, même si elle semblait plutôt confuse au sujet de la tournure de la conversation.

' _Est-ce de la nervosité dans ses yeux? Oh, s'il te plait, faite que ce ne soit pas ça'_

"Que ce passe-t-il à propos d'Harry? De quelle école parlez vous? Et de toutes façons, comment connaissez-vous Harry Potter?"

' _Je tombe toujours sur les plus mâlin_ ' en même temps, il lui tendant un morceau de papier blanc avec un enchantement mineur.

"Ceci devrait tout expliquer."

Après quelques secondes, le temps de lire le papier, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Eh bien, tout semble être en ordre, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez savoir?"

' _Nous allons savoir si mon inquiétude était utile'_

"J'aimerais juste en savoir plus sur l'enfance de Harry, ses amis, savoir si des évènements bizarre se sont passés, ce genre de chose."

"Ah, eh bien, laissez-moi réfléchir. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry ait jamais eu d'amis proches, en fait, il a eu des problèmes avec les autres enfants pendant longtemps"

"Des problèmes?" Demanda Albus. Il paraissant très calme, mais à l'intérieur une pointe de terreur se faisait ressentir. Il sut d'emblé comment l'histoire allait se finir.

' _Je savais que j'aurais dû jouer un rôle plus actif dans sa surveillance, je savais que nous aurions dû en mettre plus en place et parler à ses professeurs'_

"Oh oui", répondit Mme Spruce, inconsciente de la tourmente dans laquelle était plongée son invité. "Vous savez comment sont les enfants, ils se disputent,ils semblent parfois vouloir rendre la vie de leur camarades pire que la leurs. C'est des enfants "

"Et vous n'avez rien fait pour arrêtez ça?"

Si la matrone n'avait pas été prise dans son discours, elle aurait surement remarqué le durcissement dans la voix du directeur.

"Non, ce n'était jamais quelque chose que nous pouvions voir et Harry niait toujours qu'il était blessé par les autres enfants, ses ecchymoses et ses coupures étaient à cause de selon lui, il ne savait pas qui prenait sa literie".

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et une expression de peur sembla traverser son visage pendant un instant "Tout c'est arrêter à ses 8 ans"

"Oh que s'est-il passé?"

' _Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si il a mal tourné. Ai-je tourné l'élu en un second mage noir?'_

Elle le regarda

"Je ne suis pas folle, je dois dire ça avant de vous dire quelque chose"

"Je ne penserais jamais que vous l'êtes".

Elle inspira profondément, encore une fois encore. «Des choses étranges commencèrent à se produire quand il eut 7 ans. Il pleurait, il était blessé et des objets, un vase, une tasse explosaient et il cessait de pleurer. Le lendemain, le lit de Reuben Slide a pris feu, et rien d'autre autour n'a été brûlé."

Elle semblait presque terrifiée à propos de ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite

"Mais l'intimidation ne s'est arrêtée que lorsque Joseph est mort" Elle semblait s'être coupée au milieu de la phrase là-bas, et Albus pouvait comprendre.

"Joseph?"

"Joseph Walten. Nous pensons qu'il était le meneur des enfants qui terrifiait Harry. C'était un garçon plus âgé, qui venait d'une maison extrêmement violente. Il était devenu beaucoup moins discret depuis que ces choses étranges avaient commencé à se produire. Ils ont blâmé Harry, disant qu'il était un monstre ou un démon, nous l'avons surpris en train d'intimider Harry à plusieurs reprises pendant ce temps, et je n'aime même pas penser à ces scènes. Nous pouvions nous assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ensemble, mais il est impossible que le personnel soit partout tout le temps ... Une nuit, Harry a été battu très très violemment, presque trop pour que l'infirmière puisse le guérir. Harry a été guéri, l'infirmière a juré que ça aurait dû lui prendre un mois ... Cette nuit-là, Joseph a trébuché en haut des escaliers, il s'est cassé le cou et Harry n'a plus jamais été victime d'intimidation."

' _Qu'ai-je fait? Oh James, Lily, pardonne-moi. J'ai fait de votre fils un meurtrier. C'était peut-être de l'auto-défense, mais il a tué quelqu'un.(NT: Pour moi c'est assez bête qu'il pense ça….après tout il doit tuer Voldemort….) Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ '

À présent, l'angoisse dans l'estomac d'Albus se faisait de plus en plus sentir comme si quelqu'un y avait laissé tomber une boule de bowling. La femme, cependant, ne semblait pas avoir fini. "Et puis il y avait l'affaire horrible avec M. Roberts".

"Monsieur Roberts?"

' _Oh non, il ne peut pas avoir fait pire_ ''

"C'était un homme à tout faire qui travaillait ici. Certaine personne du personnel pensait qu'il était trop...physique envers les enfants si vous voyez ce que je veux dire"

' _Dans quelles conditions ai-je mis Harry?_ '

"En tant que membre de l'éducation, je dois espérer que des mesures sérieuses ont été prises contre cet homme" Ces mots calmes,cachant de la colère, semblaient enfin sortir la matrone de ses souvenir.

«Écoutez, nous manquons de personnel et de ressources, on le surveillait, nous parlions aux enfants que nous pensions affectés et nous avons essayé de les faire parler devant la police"

"Harry est venu de lui-même?"

"Oui, je voudrais pouvoir oublier cet événement" son visage avait un air de douleur et de dégoût

"Harry vint me parler, environ six mois après la mort de Joseph. Il pleurait et continuait à dire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. J'admets que ma première pensée est allée à Joseph, mais ensuite il m'a dit que M. Roberts lui avait parler et il a répéter qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Nous n'avons jamais découvert ce qu'il lui est arriver, mais il a finalement admis que M. Roberts abusait de lui"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'autre?" Albus avait peur de la réponse, mais il devait le savoir. Il le devait.

"M. Roberts s'est pendu la même nuit."

Il y eut un silence extrêmement inconfortable jusqu'à ce qu'Albus le brise. «Est-ce que d'autres choses bizarres se sont passées?"

"Bien, il a été adopté, les Welhearts, une famille adorable, ils l'ont ramené après une semaine en disant qu'il était posséder par le diable"

Mme Spruce regarda attentivement son invité, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

' _Bon dieu, il a fallu que j'ouvre ma grande bouche. Je l'ai effrayé maintenant. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de devoir dire tout ça? S'il te plaît Dieu, faites qu'il prenne le garçon Potter. Il y a juste quelque chose de profondément troublant chez cet enfant'_

"Je ne veux pas peindre une mauvaise image" Elle essaya de se remettre de toutes les choses terribles qu'elle avait dites "Harry est généralement un enfant merveilleux. Il est extrêmement poli, très brillant-Il a sauté un grade et peut-être sauter encore une année s'il ne va pas à votre école. Il n'est pas particulièrement méchant, mais il préfère lire. Il est aussi généreux, il aime aider les gens autour de lui."

"Je ne suis pas surprit"

' _La bonté de Lily, c'est une chose certaine. Je me demande comment il réagirait avec des enfants de son âge qui ne sont pas effrayer par lui? James était extrêmement sociable.'_

"Pourrais-je le rencontrer? Si ce n'est pas un bon moment, je serai heureux de revenir plus tard." dit Albus, sachant très bien que selon ses plus récentes informations sur l'orphelinat, il pourrait voir Harry maintenant.

"Oh certainement, certainement, sa chambre est en haut, il est probablement en train de lire. Vous devriez être seul, ses camarades de chambre sont généralement en train de jouer au football ou quelque chose de ce genre"

Alors qu'Albus suivait Mme Spruce à travers l'orphelinat jusqu'à l'escalier, il eut l'occasion de la voir en action.

"Jason, Will, On ne court pas dans les couloirs!"

"Madeleine, c'est très bon, amène cette soupe à Steven s'il te plait"

"Richard, as-tu pris tes médicaments ce matin?"

Elle semblait certainement au top des choses.

' _C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils soient en sous-effectif et aussi pauvres qu'elle le dit. Le monde serait beaucoup plus lumineux si cet endroit pouvait être éclairci …_ '

Perdu dans ses rêveries, Albus faillit manquer l'arrêt de son guide devant une porte au deuxième étage. Il se ressaisit en frappant et la suivit dans la chambre à coucher.

"Harry, chéri, il y a un professeur Dumbledore ici pour te parler"

' _Remarquable, la plupart des moldus ne peuvent pas prononcer correctement mon nom_ '

Mais les pensées d'Albus furent coupées à la vue du garçon assis les jambes croisées sur le lit devant lui. Il était si momentanément ravi qu'il ne remarqua même le départ de la matrone. Le garçon était assis sur un lit contre le mur, juste en dessous d'une grande fenêtre ovale. Il y avait quelques livres dispersés devant lui, une gamme éclectique d'un manuel de physique à une bande dessinée de Batman. Mais ce qui attirait tellement l'attention d'Albus, c'était l'apparence physique du garçon.

Ce n'était pas pas la silhouette mince et maigre qui le choqua ni les lunettes perchées sur son nez et apparemment maintenues ensemble par pure chance. Ce n'est pas non plus la fameuse cicatrice qui le choquait. C'était juste le faite qu'Harry était un parfait mélange de ses parents qui secoua Albus une seconde.

' _Exactement comme tout le monde le disait. On dirait James, mais avec les yeux de Lily. Mais James ne s'est jamais assis de telle sorte à être le plus petit possible. Un mécanisme défensif commun pour ces enfants, probablement totalement inconscient et Lily n'a jamais eu autant de méfiance dans ses beaux yeux émeraude._ '

"Harry, je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore, je suis ici pour te parler de mon école."

Harry sembla extrêmement prudent lorsqu'il demanda poliment: "Quel type d'école est-ce monsieur?"

Un fantôme d'un souvenir disparu depuis longtemps dans la tête d'Albus

' _Tu viens de l'asile? Tais-toi! Ce n'est pas Tom!'_

"Poudlard est une école très spéciale,tu y est inscrit depuis ta naissance"

Albus vit les minuscules changements dans l'expression d'Harry alors que ses sentiments changeaient de peur en confusion totale

"C'est une école pour des gens exactement comme toi, c'est une école de magie "

Harry releva la tête, très brusquement, son visage étant toujours presque vide, mais les coins ou ses lèvres s'incurvant légèrement

"Magie?" Il murmura.

"Oui, de la magie. Tu as remarqué que tu provoque des événements bizarres et inexpliqués?"

"Magique" répéta Harry, presque à lui-même ses yeux distants "Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose" Il regarda droit vers Albus, clairement incapable de contenir son sourire. "Oui monsieur, j'ai remarqué".

' _Et je remarque que mes problèmes commencent.'_

"Qu'as-tu remarqué exactement?" Albus parla calmement, semblant intéressé par les paroles de l'enfant, masquant l'inquiétude qui tordait son estomac alors qu'il attendait la réponse.

Inaudible, la voix parla à nouveau dans son esprit ' _Je peux les faire souffrir si je veux_ '

"Des choses étranges se produisent quand je suis en colère ou effrayé monsieur. Je ressentait toujours cet élan d'énergie quand cela arriverait" Harry semblait toujours savoir traiter la nouvelle comme quoi 'il était capable d'utiliser la magie.

Son corps avait commencé à trembler un peu, comme s'il nerveux et son visage rayonnait de joie.

"Monsieur?" Harry demanda, "Aucun des autres enfants ici ne peut faire de magie, n'est-ce pas?"

"Pas que je sois au courant, et en tant que directeur de l'école magique primaire en Grande-Bretagne je le serais si c'était le cas". Toujours en train de regarder Harry, Albus remarqua que quelque chose d'important traversa l'esprit d'Harry

"Monsieur, vous avez dit que j'était inscrit dans votre école depuis mon enfance?"

"Oui Harry", Il savait où cela allait le mener, mais incapable et sincèrement réticent à l'empêcher d'arriver, Albus attendit inévitablement la question suivante.

"Alors, qui m'a mis pour ça? Mes parents ne se sont pas vraiment souciés de moi ou ils ne m'ont pas abandonné ici, et je n'ai pas d'autre famille".

ARREEEEET

' _James, Lily, j'espère que vous me pardonnez ce que j'ai fait. Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner._ '

"Harry, tes parents t'aimaient beaucoup."

Il fut coupé alors qu'Harry l'interrompait avec colère. Ses yeux semblant étrangement mouillés

AREEEEEEEEEEET

«Où sont-ils? Pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé ici? ... Pourquoi m'ont-ils mis là-dedans, dans cet endroit, savent-ils à quoi ressemble ma vie?" Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il leva une main en essayant de s'arrêter et cligna brusquement des paupières. "Je suis désolé monsieur c'était impoli et déplacé". Il se rassit sur son lit, tout son corps tremblait alors qu'il se frottait les yeux.

Albus fit un mouvement pour prendre l'autre main de Harry, mais le garçon tressaillit et retira sa main. «

' _Tu es complètement idiot, bien sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas de contact physique, réfléchis avant d'agir_ '

"Harry,"dit-il doucement, amenant le garçon à le regarder «Tes parents ne t'ont pas simplement abandonné. Ils ont été assassinés»

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et son corps arrêta tout mouvement. "Quoi?"

"Ils ont été assassinés, ils sont morts en essayant de te sauver"

Harry essaya de parler plusieurs fois, mais sa voix semblait coincée dans sa gorge. Finalement, il a réussi à sortir "S'il vous plaît monsieur, dites-m'en plus".

«Très bien, c'est une histoire assez triste. Il y a un sorcier mauvais, plus mauvais que n'importe quel sorcier. Il s'appelait Tom Jedusor, mais quand il a commencé à sévir avec ses partisans, les Mangemorts, il s'est fait connaître comme Lord Voldemort"

"Vol-de .."

"Voldemort, la majorité des sorciers ont toujours peur de prononcer son nom. Il était un très mauvais sorcier Harry, il a tué, torturé, kidnappé et il a déclenché une guerre dans le monde sorcier."

"Pourquoi, que voulait-il?".

«Harry, c'est une question très complexe: il détestait les moldus, les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, et pensait que les nés-moldus, sorciers et sorcières dont les parents sont moldus, ne devraient pas être considérés comme égal au sorcier né de parents sorciers".

"Pourquoi a-t-il tué mes parents, étaient-ils des moldus, monsieur?"

' _Un enfant très vif, bégayant à peine sur des termes complètement inconnu_ '

«Non, non, ils ne l'étaient pas. Ton père était l'héritier d'une ancienne et puissante famille de sorciers et votre mère, bien que née -moldue, était extrêmement talentueuse. il a tué tes parents car ils avaient combattu contre lui pendant la guerre".

"Vous avez dit qu'ils sont morts en essayant de me sauver, monsieur?"

' _Je ne peux pas lui parler de la prophétie. Pas à ce stade. Je lui ai déjà fait assez de mal_ '

"Le corps de ta mère a été retrouvé juste devant ton berceau, ton père avait apparemment tenté de l'empêcher d'entrer dans ta chambre, mais Voldemort était un sorcier puissant et brillant, et très, très peu avait même une chance de survivre à un combat avec lui ".

"Et ensuite, monsieur, il est juste partit après les avoir tués?"

Albus prit un moment pour observer Harry avant de répondre. Son visage était rouge et ses yeux étaient encore humides, mais il semblait beaucoup moins émotif qu'il devrait l'être. Il n'était plus vraiment le garçon au visage vide qu'il avait été au tout début de la conversation, mais il aurait dû y avoir plus d'émotions après avoir entendu parler de la mort de ses parents.

ARRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET 2

' _Peut-être qu'il préfére savoir que ses parents sont mort plutot qu'ils l'ai abandonner ici'_

Un petit frisson intérieur le traversa.

"Harry, une chose très étrange s'est produite: Voldemort a jeté une malédiction sur toi: le sortilège de mort pour être précis, rien de moins qu'une barrière physique ne peut l'empêcher de tuer, personne dans l'histoire ne l'a jamais survécu. La malédiction a rebondi sur toi, te donnant cette cicatrice particulière "

Albus leva la main pour pointer la cicatrice en question, et de nouveau Harry recula, presque imperceptiblement cette fois

' _Combien ce garçon a-t-il été bléssé s'il craint a ce point le contact physique?_ '

"La malédiction a rebondi sur son lanceur, arrachant l'âme de Voldemort de son corps et l'a vaincu ... En une nuit, toi, Harry, a gagné la guerre pour nous".

"Je ... quoi?"

"La question de savoir si Voldemort a vraiment été tué a été débattue, mais il a soudainement manqué à son groupe son chef, son général et son stratège, son combattant le plus puissant. Beaucoup de mangemorts sont devenus trop effrayés pour continuer à se battre. Nous avons gagné grâce à toi. Et c'est pourquoi Harry, il n'y a pas une seule sorcière en Grande-Bretagne et même de toute l'Europe qui ne connaît pas ton nom. "

Harry avait l'air totalement stupéfait. "Je suis célèbre?"Albus eut un petit rire.

"Harry, le monde sorciers dans son ensemble te voit comme leur sauveur, ils t'appellent le garçon qui a vécu, tu es extrêmement célèbre, je m'attends à ce que tu soit remarquer partout où tu vas."

Harry paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise avec cette idée. Il eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Harry digéra ces nouvelles. Albus vit la lumière dans les yeux d'Harry alors que la question évidente devait lui être venue à l'esprit.

"Monsieur," Harry semblait extrêmement hésitant, presque comme s'il savait que ce sujet n'allait pas laisser l'un ou l'autre heureux, "Si je suis si célèbre et si bien aimé, pourquoi suis-je resté ici?"

Albus poussa un grand soupir. "Harry, mon cher garçon, je suis tellement désolé, mais cette faute est la mienne"

Harry avait l'air complètement choqué, pas seulement à la réponse mais à l'honnêteté présente dans la réponse

"Tu devez comprendre l'atmosphère d'après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry, il est crucial que tu le comprenne: lors de ce jour fatidique, il était clair pour nous tous que nous allions gagner la guerre, mais nous savions aussi que nous ne pourrions jamais rassembler tous les Mangemorts, trop d'entre eux avaient gardé leurs activités secrètes et beaucoup de leurs identités n'étaient connues que de Voldemort lui-même." Harry avait l'air de vouloir demander quelque chose, et Albus s'arrêta de parler une seconde quand le garçon se mordit simplement la lèvre inférieure et eut l'air pensif

' _Est-ce que cette rage se cachait dans ses yeux? Où est le feu de plus tôt?'_

Il continua "Il était évident que tu serais en danger, ils viendraient après vous, que ce soit par désir de vengeance ou une tentative malavisée de restaurer leur maître, ils viendraient". Albus se retrouva perdu dans les souvenirs de cette époque pendant une demi-seconde: «En fait, quatre jours après Halloween, deux policiers sorciers Aurors furent kidnappés et torturés jusqu'à la folie, les tortionnaires cherchaient où se trouvait Voldemort - et toi Harry". Harry déglutit, ne retirant jamais ses yeux du visage usé d'Albus.

"La solution était évidente, du moins pour moi: tu devais être placée dans un endroit où tu serais à l'abri des Mangemorts, et où personne ne saurait où tu étais. Il a été décidé que vous seriez élevé par des moldus. Notre première idée a échoué, car la famille dans laquelle tu a été placé n'a pas pu élever un autre enfant, alors tu a été placé ici.

' _Il vaut mieux ne pas lui parler de cette famille. Si il n'est pas déjà contre les moldus, cette information pourrait le pousser à détester les moldus'_.

"J'ai essayé de te protéger, autant que je pouvais ... Des barrières ont été placées sur le bâtiment pour m'informer de la magie instantanée utilisée ici. Les gardes, des gens en qui j'ai confiance profondément, t'interrogeaient discrètement de temps en temps. Mes plans d'origine étaient légèrement différents: une unité a été placée pour te surveiller dans les cas ou tu subirais des violences"

"C'est fou,comme monsieur, ça a l'air d'avoir été utile pour moi!" Sa voix s'élevant à la fin, Albus s'empressa de dire

"Chaque fois que tu recevais une fessée, chaque fois qu'on t'emmenait chez un médecin pour une injection, chaque fois qu'un ami jouait avec toi, j'étais alerté. Quand vous étiez deux, la paroisse m'appelait trois ou quatre fois par jour, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'enlever ". Harry se pencha en arrière, avec un air qui disait que bien qu'il accepterait cette réponse, il n'était pas satisfait. "À l'origine, vous étiez observé vingt-quatre heures sur 24. Cependant, après environ un an, des questions ont commencé à être posées à mes ... associés qui te surveillaient. Souvenez-vous Harry, cela devait être gardé aussi secret que possible. Pour chaque personne supplémentaire qui a rejoint votre «garde», nous avons risqué une plus grande possibilité qu'un Mangemort découvre, ou pire, nous aurions pu enrôler un mangemort!"

Harry regarda sérieusement Dumbledore, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. Il s'arrêta quand il vit les larmes couler lentement des yeux du vieux sorcier. "

Harry, j'aurais aimé prendre une autre décision, vraiment, vraiment, je n'ai jamais su à quel point ta vie ici était dure et j'aurais dû ... Je sais que tu ne peux pas me pardonner, et je l'accepte, mais je te supplie d'essayer de comprendre que j'essayais de te garder en sécurité. " Harry sembla totalement décontenancé par ceci, perdu, il regarda simplement le sol. "Et je veux t'assurer que les souffrances que vous avez vécues dans cet endroit ne sont pas du tout tolérées à Poudlard, ni par les enseignants ni par tes camarades."

Cherchant à éloigner le sujet de ce territoire dangereux de son passé, Harry demanda: "Alors, je inscrit à votre école mais quand est-il des frai? Je n'ai pas d'argent..."

«Harry, Harry, Harry, tes parents étaient plutôt riches, tu sais, leur or est toujours intact à la banque sorcière, et bien sûr, tu y a accès, pourvu que tu veuilles venir?"

"Comment pourrais-je ne pas le vouloir monsieur?"

«Bien sûr, bien sûr Harry, voici ta lettre officielle de Poudlard, avec la liste de fourniture, est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'accompagne pour faire des courses?

Balayant le papier des achats requis, les yeux de Harry étaient grands comme des galions (pas qu'il sache ce que c'était)

"Non merci monsieur, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, mais pourriez-vous me dire où je peux trouver ça? Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu un chaudron pour une vente avant! Et certainement pas une baguette! "

En riant, Albus commença à décrire à Harry comment se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. "Et je te conseille d'aller chez Ollivander et d'aller chercher ta baguette d'abord Harry, ça peut prendre du temps"

Albus se levait juste pour partir quand Harry, d'un ton extrêmement hésitant, lui demanda: «Monsieur, pourriez-vous me parler un peu du monde sorcier? Tous les autres enfants auront des basses. Je ne peux vraiment pas faire comme si un acte magique est ordinaire "

«Certainement, Harry, je ne dirais pas que tous les enfants, après tout, il y a beaucoup d'autres enfants nés et élevés par des moldus à Poudlard, mais tu soulève un bon point ... Maintenant, Poudlard a été fondé à peu près ...»

Ainsi, Albus commença à présenter Harry Potter, l'enfant unique de James et Lily Potter, au monde de la magie, un monde dans lequel, s'il y avait une vraie justice, il n'aurait jamais été forcé de passer à côté. Pendant qu'Albus donnait des conférences, il pensa à lui-même à quel point cette réunion s'était déroulée, et il remercia le destin qu'Harry n'était pas furieux contre lui. Il était tellement pris dans sa joie, qu'il manquait totalement les profonds puits d'amertume et de rage cachés loin dans ces yeux émeraude saisissants. 

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ^^_

 _Pour moi, ce chapitre est assez long, il fait treize page word ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, et merci pour les review du précédent chapitre :D_


End file.
